So You Think You Can Date
Description The ghouls help Manny Taur impress Iris with a scary-sweet date in the Catacombs. Summary Clawdeen says "Hey Iris" to Iris at the school's entrance, to which she replies to all her, Ghoulia, Draculaura, and Cleo, "Hey ghouls." Then Cleo tells Iris that Draculaura told them that she's been dating Manny for the last two weeks, and that Cleo wants all the juicy gossip. Iris says: "Manny's… nice." Ghoulia asks about dates in Zombie, to which Iris says "kinda", to which the scene flashes to Manny and Iris playing casketball together (without the guys) and Manny boosts with his own name about winning. Iris says "We have been playing a lotta games together… which… he… wins." Then an idea comes to Iris, and she says he takes her to lunch "all the time", to which the scene flashes to Manny chowing and gorging down with Heath and Clawd. And that last night, he took her "dancing", to which the scene flashes to Manny and the guys "dancing". Then Iris says, "If you could call it dancing." Then Cleo asks Iris if Manny is just bringing her around to do guy stuff with his friends, an Clawdeen determindely says: "Ghoul–you got to tell him that tonight, you two are doing something that you wanna do!" Then, Manny is about to come over, and Draculaura tells: "Hear me comes now! Tell him!" When Manny comes over, he thinks that tonight he thought they might "sit outside and look at the stars" as Iris says, but Manny says: "Uh, yeah. Uh, no" and tells her that he promised the guys that he would go down and meet them in the Catacombs to search for "gross bugs". When Manny says: cool, huh?, Iris instantly gets very angry and very sad, and says: "No, Manny! I'm. Not. Meeting. You, anywhere! Because we're through!" and runs off crying. Manny tells the Ghouls that he's confused, and Draculaura calmly asks him "Manny, have you ever done thing that was Iris's idea?" then slightly firmly says: "without the guys?" Manny says: "Yup, um, nope." Then Manny is crying out: "What am I gonna dooooo?!" Ghoulia soon attracts a firefly that Manny had come out of his jar with her own juice with a water dropper, and Ghoulia snaps her fingers to have the firefly light up. So Manny asks her if she thinks Iris will like that, to which Ghoulia moans a "yes". The ghouls are with Iris in the Catacombs, and they find Manny, to Iris's response: "Wait. What's he doing here?". Manny then opens up the firefly jar and he snaps his fingers. Iris is amazed at the "stars" and Manny tells him that they're for her, and Iris says "the constellations". Then, Iris holds Manny's hand and says: "Let's start with… Taurus!—the Bull! I think you'll like that one." The fireflies then form the shape of a heart. Characters Notes References * The title is a play on the title of the 2005 reality television series So You Think You Can Dance. Category:Volume 4